Total Drama Lemon
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Your favorite Total Drama Couples, Straight, Yuri, and Yaoi, engage in sexual contact off camera when they aren't rolling. Each couple gets one shot and you get to recommend the next couple I write that's the rule. Chapter 5: Zoeria have Angry Sex after Backstabbers Ahoy!
1. Owizzy fuck sweetly after the TDI Finale

Total Drama Lemon.

**Disclaimer: This is my first Fan fiction project of 2014 and it is based on "Total Drama Hot Smut shots." By VeryUnknown but my way is this it can be anyone in the fandom…and if you want me to select those couple there are two ways I will tell you those ways at the end of this first chapter…so bare with me this takes place after The Very Last Episode Really! So please bear with me right now.**

Owen and Izzy were celebrating after the cameras were off and Owen won the 100'000 dollars how you asked by making out heavily and they were in the boy's cabin.

"Oh, my Izzy you are one crazy girl…no wonder you supported me today during the final challenge." Owen said as he kissed her juicy lips again.

"Oh, thank you Owen my sweetheart I love you." Izzy said to Owen as she unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts revealing his boxers and some abdomens.

"You've been working out since I've been gone baby?" Izzy asked Owen.

"To be honest yes…I got lucky I lost 8 pounds I'm up to 288 pounds." Owen said to her.

"Wow…that's awesome congrats honey…anyway I gotta present for you for winning 100 grand today." Izzy whispered to Owen's ears.

"What is it?" Owen said as he closed his eyes.

"Owen you are not Tommy Boy you don't have to close your eyes for god sakes I'm gonna strip for you." Izzy said to Owen.

"That's even better than food." Owen said, as he could not wait for the stripping to begin.

Izzy took off her green top revealing a green bra while she took off her yellow dress revealing her green panties…to Owen who was growing something out of his underwear…I bet it was an erection let's see (Don't worry I'm not gay when I said that.)

Anyway, Izzy stripped Owen of his boxers and revealed a 9-Inch penis to her.

"It looks like it wants me." Izzy said as she put her tongue on that prime meat and started to lick it.

"Ohhh, don't tease me babe just suck it before I ejaculate early." Owen said as he placed Izzy's mouth inside of his cock.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, god damn it..." Owen grunted softly as his man mean felt so juicy and so marinated. It was not going to be very long before he puts her 9-inch man-meat right to her grill. However, the rest of the saliva that was still working on his cock made it slippery enough for Owen to grab the back of Izzy's orange-haired head for a little extra thrust.

Owen finally went on the counterattack as he pushed in and out of Izzy mouth giving her a sweet and sexual fellatio. The entire sensation Izzy was feeling like she was just sucking a big gulp. This was a different gulp to be exact. Owen's manhood slid inside repeatedly as her mouth was just taking one hell of a satisfying beating. Izzy just kept on face-fucking mode repeatedly, until...this occured

"Mmmmmmmmmmm..." Izzy muffled as Owen had reached some sort of premature ejaculation coming from Owen. She could now feel his man made-milk shoot out from his male reproductive organ and blast her deep inside her mouth. It was almost as if she was drinking some sort of soda bottle that when you squeeze it, the bottle would just trigger to the human mouth directly, but this very sweet like marshmallows to be exact. In addition, perhaps Izzy did not really care for either. She wanted that delicious cum in her mouth and it was just that good.

As Izzy slowly pulled out of that comfortable position, the rest of the semen had poured down through Izzy's mouth, and some of it actually spilled in the water. Izzy did need to time to breathe though. In addition, as soon she rested right to full strength, she was begging Owen to penetrate her. Izzy now started to bend over just like a doggie and grab the ridges of the rub for complete control. She had something devilish in mind.

"Come and have me, big guy..."

With Izzy's wicked seductive smile, Owen began approaching her slowly as his big gun was being close to her ass-induced target. He grabbed the long end of his throbbing rod and deeply plunged into Izzy's sweet Trish-Stratus-like ass like a piece of a puzzle connecting to each other. In Izzy's POV, Owen's hard cock inside her was just everything that she dreamed of and now it was coming true. It was going to hurt, but it was going to be worth it.

Owen gently grabbed into Izzy's bubbly hips and just pressed on. His cock was repeatedly living in her sweet pink harness as Izzy felt each moan and grunt that could ever come from the tanned beauty.

"Oooooooooooohhhhhh...fuck my crazy harder..." Izzy moaned quietly as the speed of Owen began to increase by the second. At first, Owen began to thrust inside her ass really nice and slow, but as minutes increased, Owen began to go right at a steady pace. His thick penis kept squeezing in nice and easy like the inside machinery of a pencil sharpener.

"Ohh, ohhhhhhhhhhhh..." Owen moaned in ecstatic ecstasy as Izzy was grinding her ass repeatedly, feeling every minute of his huge, hard dick being implanted repeatedly like a plastic surgeon's knife piercing through skin though surgery. Every thrust made Owen and Izzy moan warm inside them. The sensation felt so hot that it almost was as a video game system burned on override.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...fuck yes..." she moaned very helplessly. So hot and so steamy was his cock planted inside her repeatedly. The way that it slid back and forth made Izzy turned on like a lights at a light show. It almost looked like that Owen almost had a hold on her at some point.

"Ohhhhh, let me taste it..." Izzy replied as they broke off the cowgirl position and turned around sideways with her tight ass pointed right at Owen's face. Owen's face grew with just surprise as he saw sight of her delicious pussy. His tongue neared her pussy and went right on the attack. Owen's tongue was just too slippery and just so sharp.

"Mmmmmmm..." Owen muffles as his tongue licked around her pink cavern. It was so sour and yet so sweet at the same time. Meanwhile, Izzy was dominating his hard yet, impressive dick with her mouth. Just sliding in and sliding back out as if she was licking a lollipop. Noah's face soon reached already more than pure orgasmic, but Izzy was going to make sure he was not quite done with her.

"Ahhhhh...yes..." Izzy said out of pleasure as she was busy jerking Noah off on that hard schlong of his. So meaty and so fresh...Izzy's mouth just begged for more. She just sucked him and sucked him, tasting the void that was her own pussy. The way that she was squeezing the fat guy's hard-on, made Owen gasp with surprise and pleasure.

"Mmmmmmmm...Oh yeah...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...this taste like chocolate." Owen muffled once again, as his tongue was shoved deep inside her pussy and vibrating it until Izzy let out one orgasmic shudder after another.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming...!" Izzy had moaned slightly out of control as she orgasmed all over Noah's face. Oh, man...her cum just tasted sooooooo good to him, it was almost like liquid candy. Noah was licking around her cunt and her, tight ass to remove all of the love juices. Somehow, an idea came to Owen's head just now.

"You wanna jump on me right now my babe...?" Owen panted making sure that Izzy totally wanted to ride and straddle his throbbing dick. Eva did not answer, but Noah's look on her face was definitely yes enough. She soon went reverse as Noah slowly slid in his 9-inch schlong and shafted away. He even grabbed on to her hips to make Eva bounce up and down.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah..." Owen grunted lightly as he felt the sensation pumping his cock as he was bouncing Izzy around gently. The sweat on his face dripped down, his presence in control. He knew that Izzy was not goon be fighting back. So much pumps inside her felt her face reach up to sexual pleasure.

"Ohhhh, my god!" she moaned softly with every gentle thrust that Owen could give her. She was getting used to the wet rim of his cock scraping gently inside her. It felt so wet and so soft and yet...so steaming hot. Who knew Noah was just a stud due to his sudden size and statute of a weakling. Noah's hard-on grew harder with every slide.

"Yeah...you like jumping on the winner of total drama island, don't ya...ohhhhhh...?" Owen said right to her. Izzy's sexual moans just made her too spent to talk. Owen was just too busy getting off inside her warm pink cavern. A groan of lust soon filled Owen as he forced Izzy to stop for a minute. All of this, and Izzy has not sweated a bullet because of all of that bone-jumping.

But Noah decided he didn't want to stop, so he turned Izzy over, with his cock still attached to her tight pussy and started pounded her away in doggie style. Oh, the way that Izzy was lying down on all fours like a female Golden Retriever being penetrated on by a male Golden Retriever in heat, made it so satisfying to Owen.

"Ohhhhhhhhh shit...Ahhhhh!" Owen grunted like a werewolf looking for blood. The blood soon flowed to his penis, adding a more pleasurable tone. Izzy was a whole lot helpless now that she was feeling her gaping asshole being reamed and banged so hard.

"Ohhhhh OWEN! harder! Please...FUCK ME HARDER!" Izzy screamed mindlessly as Owen soon increased his speed very hard. He was always getting used to the sound his balls made when his wet dick hit Izzy's ass like a speed car ball going 300 mph.

The sweat finally began to appear from Izzy's face as with the complete ramming of his strong cock going hard against. Izzy could feel something ready to shake out of him like a sex toy. He looks like he was about to get go of his incredible man juice.

"SHIT! GREAT CANADIAN CHEESE I'M GONNA CUM!" Owen screamed aggressively, as his face turned to full-force ecstasy. With few final pounds of his blood-veined cock thrusting through her very hard, he finally broke out of her ass as his schlong was focused on her face.

"Please...I want you're cum...!" Izzy begged desperately as he shafted his hard manhood at her face and jizzed all over her face and some on her eyes. Not to mention that his hot brainiac cum dripped all the way down to her ample breasts. After they took their breaths, Noah soon looked down on her with a whole lot of amazement in his face.

"So...what do you think of me, now...?" He said, with a pleasurable smile right on his face.

"You...were a Canadian stallion...I never felt anything like this before...ever." Izzy smiled sensually as they both decided to curl up to each other on her bed with both of their naked, cum-filled bodies covering those silk sheets of hers.

"I know I have, Izzy…I know I have..." Owen replied looking relaxed, as he was proud of himself. Owen then lit up a cigarette, looking laid as usual with her new fat, obese, yet well-performed lover at her side. Owen had never expected the newly, all-sexual side of Izzy before.

Nevertheless, as he looked at her with such a strong, yet delicate smile. Owen got his best thing except for winning the 100'000 dollars he got sex from Izzy.

**Ladies and gentlemen that was the first chapter happy new year and here are the ideas for suggesting a couple…you can suggest a Straight, Yuri, or a Yaoi paring either by reviewing it to me or PM'ing me. Well you know what to do read and review everyone.**


	2. NoCo after Awake-A-Thon

NoCo lose their innocence after the awake-a-thon.

**Author's Note**

**I posted my Owen and Izzy fanfic the day of the BCS National Championship game so I was on limited time here and before I announce the next couple I have to say something here…I apologize for making a mistake for putting in Noah and Eva's name in there a few times it was a typing mistake like.**

**I said I was on limited time…anyway thanks for the 8 reviews within the last 72 hours and I have to say that that Gwen/Trent have 2 of them…Cody/Dawn has one…and orgy with Cody featuring Cody/Bridgette/Gwen/Dawn…Gwen and Duncan…two with Scott/Dawn…and Noah/Cody.**

**Anyway, I select…Noah/Cody…so here we are Noah and Cody.**

It was after "The Awake-A-Thon." And Noah kissed Cody's ear and they ran away from each other in opposite for the rest of the challenge until later into the night at the cabin about 9 O'clock at night at the dock celebrating the win.

"Hey Noah what was that all about with kissing my ear man?" Cody asked Noah.

"Well I thought I was kissing a girl in my dreams and it turns out that I was kissing your ear." Noah said knowing that he was lying to him.

"Well dude if you're gay that's fine dude…" Cody said to him.

"Well I'm just telling you right now that I am gay." Noah said to Cody.

"Okay that's good for you dude, very good well I gotta tell you something…so am I." Cody said as he started to look at Noah's hard boner.

"Are you looking at my hard ruler?" Noah asked Cody as Cody blushed.

"Guilty as charged…Noah because I'm in love with you and you turn me on Noah." Cody said to Noah as he kissed him on the lips, started to strip him of his wet swimsuit, and revealed his birthday suit.

"Wow you look really hot naked Noah." Cody said to him as he blushed.

"Thanks." Noah said as he kissed Cody back and Cody went flying toward Noah's meaty 9-inch cock, placed his mouth in it, and began to suck it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Cody muffled as he was sucking Noah's cock as he was smiling away as his lover…Cody Andersen, was blowing his cock.

"Oh, that is so good…keep going Cody…please keep going." Noah said as he was moaning away.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Cody deep-throated his cock and Noah was about experience something for the first time.

"C-CODY…I'M GONNA CUM! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Noah said as he came in Cody's mouth.

"You taste wonderful…" Cody said as he kissed him again as he took off his swimsuit revealing a 11-inch cock.

"Thanks and no fair your sausage is huge why is it so big?" Noah asked.

"Bend down right now." Cody said to him.

"Let me guess you are going to fuck me Doggy Style." Noah said to Cody.

"Yep I sure am Noah." Cody said as he put on some lotion and he placed his cock inside of Noah's anus.

"UGH! CODY JUST FUCK ME RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO LEAVE!" Noah said as he yelled at him to do him as Cody started doing him doggy style.

"Calm down it just hurts…just stroke your own cock until I stop doing doggy style." Cody said to him as he kept going.

"Oh, Cody…Fuck me so hard you dirty bitch yes!" Noah said to him as he was still stroking his own cock.

"Oh, Noah, I am so close to cumming!" Cody said to him as he was near ejaculation.

"Stop!" Noah said to him as Cody stopped.

"Let me turn around first so you can do the missionary position." Noah said as he turned around and Cody was then aroused once more.

"Okay Cody keep going." Noah said as Cody started to thrust again but slowly this time.

"Keep going Cody." Noah said as Cody went faster.

"Faster, Harder, fuck my ass faster and harder Cody Andersen!" Noah yelled as Cody went hard and fast.

"Oh, god…Oh God, Oh god…I'm gonna cum…I'm cumming…I'm gonna blow…!" Cody said as he was near climax.

"NOAH!" Cody said as he came inside of him.

"CODY!" Noah said as he came from stroking himself.

"Get some of your white stuff on me Cody please I want it." Noah said as he opened his mouth and Cody stroked his cock as Noah showed his tongue.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna blow…NOAH! YESSSSSSS!" Cody groaned as he came all over Noah's face, eyes, mouth, and tongue.

"That was the most fun I had on this island period." Noah said to him as he cleaned himself up and whatnot.

"Same here dude I love you so much." Cody said as they kissed one more time before putting back on their swimsuits and heading back to the celebration party.

**That was for all of the Noah and Cody fans out there.**

**Now here is a first for the fanfic you can help me nominate these couples for the next chapter.**

**Alejandro and Heather, Bridgette and Geoff, Courtney and Gwen, Harold and LeShawna, and Lindsay and Tyler. **

**The Couple that gets the most votes will be in the next chapter as the next written couple anyway you all know what to do read, review, and vote. **


	3. AleHeather have sex at beach in Jamaica

AleHeather have sex at the beach.

**Author's note**

**I great news…I would like to thank all of the 9 reviews during the 2****nd**** chapter and let's tally up the votes to pick a winner. Two reviews for Dawn and Scott, one for Bridgette and Geoff, 2 reviews for Gwen and Duncan, One for Cameron and Gwen and finally 6 reviews for AleHeather and the winner is…AleHeather…everyone enjoy Alejandro and Heather having sex after the challenge in Jamaica.**

Ahh…Jamaica the home of the fastest runner in the world and the home of D.J. but this was not about homecomings it was a time for relaxing and for worrying as the total drama jumbo jet was stuck in Jamaica and Alejandro had enough of his team for a while and went into the hot tub and saw Chris McLean leaving for the elimination ceremony.

"Hey Chris I know you have these rules and all but do you care if I go into the hot tub for a bit?" Alejandro asked Chris.

"You know since you one of today's winner's I can do that for you so yes you can go into the hot tub with only one person of your choosing." Chris said to him.

"Gracias and I choose Heather…just because I want a chance to apologize to her for earlier today.

"Okay I'll go get her right now…" Chris said as he went to get Heather.

"Hahaha…the plan is set." Alejandro said in his mind as he went to change into his swimsuit (which was his Speedo.)

Meanwhile back on the Jumbo Jet, Heather was sitting down in the economy class of the plane upset about losing the challenge.

"We did not even lose the challenge it's all bullshit!" Heather said as she was livid.

"Will you calm down please?" Cody asked her.

"You know what you're right I'm sorry anyway I'm going to rest for a minute." Heather said as she was about to sleep before Chris stopped her.

"Heather?" Chris asked her, as she was mad again.

"What is it Chris I was about to take a nap!" Heather said to him.

"Alejandro wanted to invite you to see him at the hot tub right now." Chris said to her.

"Okay tell him that I'll see him there right away." Heather said as she left the plane and headed straight for the hot tub wearing her normal clothes, and that when she arrived, she headed straight for the first locker she saw and changed into her bikini that she had on earlier and walked toward the hot tub.

"Peace and quiet here I come." Heather said as she walked into the hot tub and she felt the warm water be all over her body…it was like being on one of Heaven's Clouds.

Anyway she felt all the pain of defeat go away and she felt better.

"Now this is where I belong…" Heather said as she almost slept and dreamt a dream of Alejandro in a Speedo posing for her pleasuring her making love to her, then she would become so aroused that it would not be long that she would be in the farthest side of the hot tub I mean it was a big hot tub and still she could not get Alejandro out of her mind he had that younger Antonio Banderas look on his face and then she started to finger her pussy.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Heather moaned, as she was aroused once more about Alejandro Burromeurto as she placed another finger inside of her pussy.

"Oh, fuck…Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Heather moaned out of control as now she dreamed of Alejandro fucking her missionary position and wishing that Alejandro would plant that 11-Inch cock inside of her.

"Please…Alejandro I want it my sexy Speedo boy…Ohhhhhhhhh." Heather moaned as now she was bending now as she was in the doggy style as she was rubbing her clitoris gently again as by this time she pulled her bikini bottom showing off her shaven clitoris.

"Oh, I'm cumming Alejandro, make cum…I'm cumming…Alejandro…ahhhhhhhhh!" Heather moaned and said as she climaxed.

"Wow…that was fun." Heather said as she pulled her bikini bottom up and got back in the hot tub back in time before Alejandro arrived.

"Looks like I enjoyed the sight…Mi Amor." Alejandro said to Heather as she gasped at him.

"I knew you come Alejandro besides I don't know what you're talking about." Heather said to him.

"I heard you moan my name Heather…I appreciate it I really do." Alejandro said to her.

"I see that anyway…did you see me pleasure myself?" Heather asked him.

"Yes I did." Alejandro said to her and she was embarrassed.

"Alejandro why did you do that?" Heather asked.

"I didn't mean too...the truth is you scream so loud I had to see what the noise was but when it was you I did not want to disturb you I'm sorry." Alejandro said to her.

"It's okay anyway what do you wanna do?" Heather asked him.

"I don't know…except to…" Alejandro said as he started to try to kiss Heather but normally she would reject him but she accepted him and they kissed.

"Have sex?" Heather asked.

"Si Mi Amor Heather that's my fantasy." Alejandro said as he and Heather left the Hot Tub and went to the beach to have sex.

"Let's do it Alejandro immediately because you arouse me." Heather said as she took off the front of his red Speedo revealing his 10-inch cock.

"Oh, my goodness that is a big cock." Heather said as she placed her mouth on the cock and then began to suck it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Heather started to suck Alejandro's churro and he was impressed with her blowing his cock.

"Ohhhh, damn it, keep going that's it." Alejandro said as Heather then played with his testicles.

"MMMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMMMM..." Heather muffled as one by one, her saliva was making his manmeat wet and juicy. She always loved Spanish men especially if they are indeed wet and juicy.

"Oh, that's it..." he said quietly as he brought Heather's chin up to him. He let out a devious smile. "Stand up..."

Heather broke out from that steamy blowjob of hers and faced him with such precision.

"Lay down for me..." Alejandro spoke, as he was the man giving orders in a relationship here. He was somewhat like a male dominatrix and he took off her bikini bottom.

Heather soon laid down on the sand. Alejandro soon approached her fine pink pussy. It was so tight, that she can hold a beer bottle across it. Alejandro must wonder if her fine clit tasted like the fine chocolate his country had made.

His long tongue licked every single pink-coated center like a ice cream cone. Heather soon felt the tingling sensation.

"Ohhhh...Ohh, Alejandro Burromeurto..." she moaned ecstatically. Alejandro loved hearing a woman moan his name. His tongue made circular motions that made her sugarcoated vagina slippery and wet.

"MMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMMM...!" Alejandro muffles as his tongue was shoved inside her cunt licking the inside. It tasted delicious to him. Then a minute later, something inside Heather was about to explode.

"Oh, make my pussy cum! Make my pussy cum! AHHHHHHH...YESSSSSSS!" Heather moaned loudly as a few licks and a few slurps from Alejandro make Heather blow all over his face. Alejandro then licked the remains.

"Mmm, you love my pussy, don't you...?" Heather asked him seductively. Alejandro soon had a joyous smirk in his face as he put her bikini bottom and this time moved it to see her bikini bottom.

"Yeah...now I wanna fuck it..." Alejandro spoke as he wiped his mouth and lay on top of Heather, pinning her body to the sandy beach.

Alejandro slowly inserted his hard, Spanish dick and started pumping Heather as if she was an entire tire.

With such precision, Alejandro slowly gyrated his hips on her already sweating groin, which was being penetrated back and forth at will.

"Oh, Alejandro...harder...fuck my pussy harder treat me like a bitch." Heather moaned as the heat from the beach was making her sweat hard. Alejandro accepted her response and gyrated his hips faster, pumping his cock in and out inside her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...!" Alejandro moaned softly as his fast and furious grinding was making Courtney hold on to his soft ass. His grunts were really like a vicious pitbull.

The sweat was now being poured on outside him and dripped on Heather's face. However, it didn't matter to her anyway. She always loved his sweat pouring down on her like a rainstorm. That way it adds extra heat on both of their bodies. It must be that the steam room had been added to 90 degrees.

Alejandro soon broke off the missionary position and started to turn Heather over.

"Come on...right on my pussy..." Heather spoke to Alejandro sensually inviting his cock to pound on her fine tight cunt.

Alejandro soon licked his lips and slowly inserted his spicy dick right inside her hotbox. One by one, Alejandro gyrated his hips right in Heather's butt. He grabbed her fine Megan Fox like hips and started pounding her doggie style.

"Oh, Alejandro...yeah...yeahhhhhhhh!" Heather moaned as she spanked her bikini-wearing ass as she was feeling the pain and pleasure. Sweat then dripped down from her unclean face.

"Oh, shit...!" Alejandro grunted as back and forth, his blood-veined cock kept banging that squeezable ass repeatedly and repeatedly.

"Oh, Alejandro...fuck me harder...HARDER!" Heather moaned loudly as Alejandro's speed increased tenfold. His 10-inch penis was just as fast like an Indy-car going 300 mph.

Then in the several moments of thrusting through Heather repeatedly, Alejandro felt something was about to blow from his cock.

"AY DIOS MIO! I'M GONNA CUM…I'M GONNA CUM!" Alejandro screamed, alongside Courtney.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Heather moaned slightly as Alejandro shot long streams of cum inside her like ketchup in side of hot dogs then Alejandro pulled his dick out of her and stroke his dick with Heather sticking out of her tongue.

"I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna cum…Heather…Yes…get some bitch!" Alejandro said as he came all over her face, her eyes, nose, and mouth…and swallowed the rest of his cum.

Alejandro put his Speedo back on while Heather put her bikini back on.

"That was awesome Alejandro thank you very much." Heather said to him as she dried off the cum from her face and kissed him.

"No problem chica, and do not tell anyone about this okay?" Alejandro asked Heather.

"Okay Alejandro…I love you." Heather said to him as she put her clothes on.

"I Love you too." Alejandro said to her as he put his clothes back on.

"By the way…you looked hot in your swimsuit." Alejandro said to her.

"Thanks…" Heather said to him as she blushed.

"And you looked hot in your Speedo." Heather said to him.

"Thanks…I gotta go." Alejandro said as he and Heather kissed.

"Bye." Heather said to him as he left to return to the plane.

Then Heather followed suit she fell asleep in the economy class while Alejandro fell asleep in first class reminiscing of what just happened.

**There is AleHeather for you.**

**Nominate for Bridgette and Geoff, Courtney and Gwen, Harold and LeShawna, and Mike and Zoey…and one more thing read and review everyone.**


	4. Zoke have fun after the TDAS finale

Zoke have fun after finale

**Author's note**

**Ladies and Gentlemen Fifteen days ago I posted the previous chapter and I encouraged you to vote and I got to tell you great job everybody for voting…and first I must tally them up…and we have 3 votes for Mike and Zoey…2 votes for Bridgette and Geoff…2 votes for Courtney and Gwen and I did not suggest Gwen and Trent but that will count for one vote for that couple and the winner is…Mike and Zoey so we will have them having fun after Total Drama All Stars ends.**

After the final challenge of the season ended and after Mike, Zoey, and Cameron stopped floating and landed at the playa de losers for the night.

"Well I'm going to bed so good night." Cameron said as he went to his room.

"Good Night Cameron." Mike and Zoey said as they walked into the building.

"Well Mike now that you are a millionaire what are you going to do with all that money?" Zoey asked.

"I'm probably going to save it for later…why?" Mike asked her.

"Because I was wondering," Zoey said to him.

"Okay that's cool anyway we are here at my room I'm going to bed." Mike said as Zoey stopped him.

"Mike…please don't go yet…I want to do something that I've been dreaming of for a long time." Zoey said, as she was seductive.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked Zoey.

"I want to make love to my boyfriend the millionaire." Zoey said to her as she politely pushed him into the bedroom.

"Wow okay but the millions of dollars will not change me at all okay so remember that." Mike said to her.

"Oh, that's good anyway…wanna do it?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Zoey…I-I don't know." Mike answered her.

"Maybe these can change your mind?" Zoey said as she took off her shirt revealing her lacy red bra.

"Wow…Zoey okay I'll do it." Mike said as they started to sit together on the bed.

"Mike...?" Zoey said, whispering into him.

"Yes...?" Mike said, feeling the same thing.

"Take me right now..."

Moreover, in a moment, both Mike and Zoey connected their tongues inside each other. Both wiggling and rubbing around exploring ever taste of saliva coming out of their mouths.

Their tongue kiss was somewhat wild, (because they were moaning), but in an erotic way, it was hot and searing like Death, Valley itself. Zoey could also feel Mike's toned arms rubbing on her. One of his hands may have squeezed Zoey's round, tight butt.

"You like my ass don't you...?" Zoey whispered to him seductively.

"Oh yes, I love it..." Mike whispered back as they continued to tongue kiss each other.

After a few minutes, Zoey playfully pushed Mike on the mattress. What could this be anyway?

What happened next took Mike by unexpected fashion.

Zoey surely undressed her upper body revealing her B-Cup breasts.

Zoey then got next to her khaki pants. It was as if she was performing a little striptease.

Mike had so much pressure that he zipped down, revealing his hard, and throbbing 9-inch cock. He started shafting to Zoey's sexual and racy striptease.

"Come on, Mike...slap my ass..." she said in a sexually, devilish manner.

(Slap! Slap! Slap!)

"Harder, Mike. Harder...!" Zoey moaned, as her ass was getting redder by every smack. Harold even grabbed it by good measure.

"It's like dough from bread..." Mike jokingly said, getting himself off at the ass slapping.

After the smack fest, Mike lay up and Zoey started to invade his 9-inch dick with her mouth. In and out, she satisfied every taste of multi personality manmeat.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Mike moaned at the pressure. His schlong was getting slobbier and sloppier with her tongue wrapping his penis around like a submarine sandwich.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMM..." Zoey muffled as he almost choked on that hard filling. Mike even grabbed the back of her hair lightly and forced her head up and down. It was like a butter churn.

"Yeah...suck it...my little slutty bitch." Mike said, as beads of sweat dripped down from his face. Zoey really did know to turn up the heat.

After the glorious, hot blowjob, Zoey turned up to Mike, leaving him back down on the bed.

Zoey then revealed to Mike those glorious 38B breasts. So soft, so mesmerizing. Next was the thong. Zoey's tight red shaven pussy turned on Mike. She really put Dakota Milton to shame.

Who knew a indie goddess had a hot body.

Zoey then got up on the bed and placed her pussy on Mike's blood-veined dick. Mike grabbed on for the ride.

With every movement, she became the Canadian ocean itself. The pressure she was feeling hurt her in a satisfying way.

"Oh, Mike...keep riding me...you sexy" Zoey moaned as his hard rod was pumping her ass like a inflated football. Mike's grunts were like Ron Jeremy in his prime.

"Ahhhh...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" Mike moaned as well grabbing her ass for turbulent force.

"Ohhh...OHHHHH, FUCK...AHHHHHH!" she moaned once again.

After the cowgirl that almost made for a tired Mike, Zoey had a great idea in mind.

"How about some 69 action eh?" Zoey asked him.

"Sounds good." Mike said as his face was near her pussy.

"C'mon...let me see your ass..." Mike said to her, as he was almost feeling spent.

To Mike's enjoyment, Zoey bent down sexually and showed Mike her perfect round ass. It had 39 sized hips. Almost as big as Lindsay's. Her tight pink cunt was very satisfying to Mike as well. He must wonder that her soft pussy must taste like.

"Are you ready…? Zoey asked, asking the already perspirated Mike.

"You bet..." Mike spoke roughly, as Zoey turned around as her fine, squeezable ass faced Mike.

Mike then clenched her ass, sending his tongue and performing waves on her pink slit. He even slapped it for good sexual measure.

"Ohhh, Mike…!" Zoey said being surprised, enjoying the way that Mike was doing to her soft ass. Meanwhile, she started stroking Mike's 9-inch cock like a smoked sausage.

"Oh, god...MMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMM...!" Mike spoke in excitement as Zoey's hand was rubbing his entire 9-inch sausage, then back putting his whole tongue, running her fine, delicious pink pussy.

"Ohhhh, Mike...! Lick me again...!" Zoey screamed ecstatically. Mike's tongue was just like a steamboat traveling smoothly over Jackson, Mississippi.

"MMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMMM..." he muffled as inside his tongue was exploring her pink goodness. The sweet, blueberry-induced cunt that Mike could never get out of control of. Then, something was about to burst inside Zoey. She could feel it as her face turned into pure rapture.

"Mike sweetie...I'm...I'm cumming! AHHHHHH!" Zoey shouted in sexual fashion as her juices shot Mike right in the face. Mike decided to clean it up.

After the, satisfying moment. Zoey then positioned herself in a doggie-style manner. Even slapping herself in the ass for a little more fun.

"Come on...fuck me hard..." she whispered erotically as Mike took his hard, red-infested dick and plunged inside Zoey's tight round ass.

His penis was imitating the inside of a piston engine in slow motion. Inside and out, he was penetrating the almost attractive nerd goddess like wildfire.

"Oh, Mike...fuck me harder! HARDER!" she screamed as Mike slapped her ass once again and increasing his speed through a muscle car going fast forward.

"Oh, holy fucking shit...I think it's about happen Zoey..." Mike said as his cock started to feel a little twinge. A few more thrusts into her, and he was about to erupt. Zoey could tell it also

"Are you... cumming Mike? Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Zoey said, questioning him in a moaning form.

"I'M GONNA CUM ZOEY I LOVE YOU ZOEY!" Mike screamed from the skies above reaching the high levels of orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... I LOVE YOU TOO MIKE!" Zoey screamed as well. She felt Mike's cock juice shoot inside her like a water gun.

As Mike took his cock out, he lightly grabbed Zoey's head and Zoey shafted his long streams of cum all over her face, shooting her forehead, mouth, and her chin. She looked so god damned beautiful dressed in cum.

A few moments later, Zoey and Mike cleaned themselves up.

"Well, that was amazing...I have never had a guy give it to me so hard before...even if you are a millionaire…I will always love you." Zoey said, complimenting Mike's rough sexual lovemaking…and kissing him.

"Thanks Zoey and besides…this whole day was the best after Mal was gone it became great I got a million dollars and I became a man." Mike said as he placed the covers over him and Zoey for they deserved a well-earned rest.

**I am so sorry for not updating this like I had auditions for a school play and other personal issues in my school life anyway…ladies and gentlemen that was Mike and Zoey and now I open comments and here are the nominations for the next chapter and they will be Yuri only no exceptions.**

**Bridgette/Courtney, Gwen/Courtney, Zoey/Anne Maria, and finally Heather/Lindsay…until then read and review everyone.**


	5. Zoeria do sex after Backstabbers Ahoy

Zoeria make angry love after Backstabbers Ahoy!

**Quick author's note I apologize to NaruHinaFanboy for the grammar errors anyway after 3 votes for Zoey and Anne Maria and 1 vote for Zoey and Dawn and one vote for Heather and Anne Maria and one vote for Bridgette/Courtney and one vote for Heather/Lindsay 2 votes for Gwen/Courtney. The winner is Zoey/Anne Maria so now we have Zoey/Anne Maria making angry love after the Backstabbers Ahoy!**

At the girls cabin where Zoey was still a bit upset that Anne Maria was hitting on Mike and suddenly Anne Maria walked in with her bikini.

"What's up Zoey or I should say princess goodie goodie?" Anne Maria asked to her.

"What's it to you Anne Maria you stole him from me just because he was not himself okay?" Zoey asked her.

"Well he does not like you because you are too bland and you are so boring and a goodie two shoes bitch…he loves me for me." Anne Maria said to her.

"Well at least I don't have cow sized breasts you little slut." Zoey said, as she was angry now.

"You wanna go bitch?" Anne Maria asked her.

"Yes I do wanna go for hitting on my man." Zoey said as they started cat fighting like hell it's self by tugging Anne Maria's hair, letting her hair down as well.

Then, Anne Maria and Zoey got into one major catfight with no one to watch. The grunts that they made became pleasurable.

In addition, after 3 minutes of cat fighting. Anne Maria had Zoey pinned to the one of the bottom beds of the cabins.

The gaze that they had each other...was somehow unexpected. Zoey's brown-eyes caught Anne Maria's attention.

Both of their hearts began pumping like the atomic bombs in Hiroshima, and Nagasaki, Japan.

However, their faces started moving slowly towards each other. Their hearts really pumped faster.

In addition, with one moment...their lips and tongues were wrapped into each other. Zoey started to enjoy her tongue inside Anne Maria's. It was like a moving ocean and its waves are slow but moving. They both began holding each other to life.

Their moans were so passionate and so molting, that Zoey stripped Anne Maria of her bikini top. The latter fell right trough the floor.

"Ooh, Anne Maria...your chest is so sexy..." Zoey said complementing her figure.

"Thanks…now we've given each other a French kiss how about an Australian Kiss?" Anne Maria asked her.

"Okay…but I just wanted to tell you that Mike banged me already last night so you are not dealing with a virgin." Zoey said, as she was a bit mad.

"Alright…let's go down under…you do me first." Anne Maria said to Zoey as Anne Maria took off her bikini bottom revealing a shaven pussy for Zoey to lick even though she loved Mike…she also wanted to lick that pussy just to get it over with.

Yeah Baby…make my pussy wet, Zoey..." Heather replied in a softly, but dominating tone. Justin had wrapped his tongue right around her vaginal walls performing circles all around it. His tongue was longer than Al's and a bit smoother.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...good girl..." she whispered, moaning and smiling at her awesome performance.

Who knew Zoey was very good at this?

"Your pussy tastes great...MMMMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMMMM..." she muffles, shoving her tongue deep inside her flawless clit. Her juices tasted like the sugar coming out of the jersey shore.

A few minutes later, Anne Maria felt something about to surge out of her Snooki-esque body.

"Oh, god...I'M CUMMING!" Anne Maria moaned and screamed as her perfect honey shot out of her pussy. Zoey then slurped the remains.

"Ohhh...good girl..." she praised her, treating her with a little kiss.

"Now…I get to do you." Anne Maria said as she took off Zoey's swimsuit and she was naked…C-Cup Breasts and it was beautiful.

"It's time." Zoey said as Anne Maria started licking her.

"MMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMM." Anne Maria licked her.

"Ohhhhhhh, yes...that's it...ohhhhhh...!" Zoey moaned as her fine clitoris was getting a bathing by Anne Maria's tongue. She never felt so dirty before.

Anne Maria never experienced something so damn heavenly...it felt tasted sweet, like Pepsi, (coca cola's rival.) or Hershey's.

"MMMMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMMMM...!" Anne Maria muffled again. As Anne Maria came around a few licks, Zoey was about to lose it.

"Anne Maria...I'm cumming! I'm cumming! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Zoey shouted as she shot her love juices all over Zoey's face. Anne Maria even loved the taste of that as well. She did not even bother to clean it up.

However, the fun was about to begin.

"You ready for this...?" she asked Zoey close to her face.

"Let's do it, Zoey..." Anne Maria moaned with a whisper.

They soon spread their legs in scissor like fashion and connected to each other. Both of their soft pussies began rubbing each other. Both Anne Maria and Zoey's hips began gyrating like madness.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh...rub me harder, Anne Maria..." LeShawna moaned to Eva holding on to the underwear again.

Then the speed began increasing faster and faster. Anne Maria and Oey were enjoying one sexual roller coaster ride after another.

"Ohhhhhh...fuck...something's happening...ahh..." Anne Maria spoke erotically and moaning at the same time. Something began to surge inside the ample couple.

The bumping of one another. The sweat dripping on their moaned faces. Something was about to explode from their pussies.

"OHHHHH, I'M GONNA CUM!" Zoey screamed as her orgasm was about to burst.

"SO AM I GIVE IT TA ME! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anne Maria screamed out of pleasure as well.

Within, several seconds of hard thrusting of their pussies...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

Both of their pussies shot white cum all over each of their vaginal regions. Never before has their first time with each other has been so enjoyable. They both sat back up and engaged in one last French kiss. Their long tongues connected with one last rub after another.

All of it felt so dirty and slutty. Anne Maria and Zoey were exactly that.

"You were good...(mmmuah)" Anne Maria said with a passionate smooch to the lips.

"So were you...(mmmuah)" Zoey said after her, kissing her again.

"I am not doing that again..." Anne Maria said as the clock was already 5 minutes after 4 O'clock and Zoey got dressed back in her swimsuit.

"Agreed." Zoey said as Zoey pushed her to the ground.

"What was that for?" Anne Maria asked her.

"That was for pushing me earlier." Zoey said as she changed out of her swimsuit and left the cabin and they have gone their separate ways for the rest of the day.

**Well, I finally finished Zoey and Anne Maria. Anyway this time around it's Yaoi and its no exceptions. Here are the 4 Duncan/Cody, Scott/Brick, Justin/Alejandro, and Harold/Duncan/Geoff…which is an Orgy…until next time read and review everyone.**


End file.
